tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Greshnik
Character Name: Alexander Greshik (Alexander) Age: 24 Species: Human Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Neutral skills: Qualified Mining refinery crewing and other factory work. Qualified Maintenance and machining. Rendii Military Education: Competent Piloting, Intermediate Gunnery. Qualified Maintenance and machining. Flaws: Shipwrighting and architectural design, his standards of living spaces. Personality: A Polite, simply lived man for the amount of ways he knows how to kill someone. he tries not to care what others think of him, but the Lifetime of hate he has endured is starting to show. likes working, especially if it is Mining or other industrial factory work. Bio: Alexander's eyes fluttered open gasping deeply like he just awoke from a bad dream, his eyes still heavy to blinding bright lights which makes him close them back again, squinting. looking around in his blurred vision he see's white outfits, one of which speaks, which ring clear to his ears. while the others circle around him and operate machines. "You have awoken, that's good.. Can you tell us your name? where you're from?" Alex opens his eyes again looking to the supposed doctor past the blinding lights with difficulty, holding a data log while sitting next to him. "What are you talking about? where am I how am I not dead?? speaking hoarsely, enough that it hurts his throat slightly "Oh, sorry. You have been revived at the newly liberated Spawn Station situated in the Confederate Syndicate States of New Ephebe. All that you accumulated, acquired or built in your life is gone. You are starting your life anew in the Syndicate States. May I ask again, where are you from? what is your name? " Alexander Greshik, New Kont. "Ah! good! tell us. Were you killed in action, defending your home from the Baalites?" No, I was not home, I-- was far from home I remember I was going back home though.. I definitely think I was KIA, The last thing I remember was red lights, emergency battlestation messages playing, and alarms.. I was in my cabin at the time sadly, not entirely my way of going out, that involves a ripe old age, and maybe drinking myself happily to death long after retirement on a few bottles of nice, vintage Ventil Wine, maybe cut out the old part, get to the vintage faster hehe.. "okay we have established that you died in some form of battle, but how did you die?" I vividly remember rushing out of my cabin and to the Bridge, I remember I got there, and assumed my station it was not a few minutes later the shields dropped the ship turned into butter, Life supports for several decks went away, I saw the medbay go out., I only saw glimpses of our assailants, the ships looked odd, possibly your Baalites, could be pirate wackjobs. A moment later there was an explosion, screams, it all went a blur, when I came to there was sharp pain in my left arm, my side and my legs, my legs felt as if they were trying to rip themselves from my waist, they might have been for all I could tell, I certainly couldn't move them. I accessed my injuries, I had shrapnel covering my arm, a large piece jutting out of my hip, and my legs were screwed beyond belief. I was losing a lot of blood, think my arm was broken too. I quickly got tired. nothing after that. "That was more detail than I needed, but that may be good. Okay then, now that you are starting on your new life, what will you do now?" given a new life with no mistakes? Start back up, and rebuild. probably join up with a crew or group I can get behind, or start my own. like old times, or start a business, options and choices are good, having none, not so much.. "Sounds good, you are clear to proceed. Welcome to your new life Mr. Greshik." Category:People